Regret
by PerfectCell17
Summary: Sensui and Itsuki await final judgement in Spirit World, after the failure of the tunnel, giving Itsuki a chance to reflect on his relationship with the other man. Very slight hinted Itsuki/Sensui


He had failed at what he had poured the better part of his adult life into; The extinction of the vile human race -- his race -- by means of opening the largest portal of all time to Demon World, and let the escaping demons feast on everyone they could get their grubby hands on.

Now, thanks to the current Spirit Detective, who he at least got to kill, he himself was dead, and standing in Spirit World with the one of his psychics that he actually trusted. They were awaiting to hear the verdict on their final judgement, and where they would be spending the remainder of eternity. It was painfully easy to guess where they would be sentenced to, however.

"We had a good run, Mr. Sensui." The psychic Itsuki said in his typical calm voice, though there was a hint of light-hearted humour in his words. He smirked at the man his words were directed at.

"We did." Sensui agreed, offering a genuine smile that told Itsuki right away that he was conversing with his favourite of Sensui's personalities; The original Shinobu. "Thank you for sticking with me for all of these years, Mr. Itsuki."

"It was truly a pleasure. I have no regrets." Itsuki knew he was telling the honest truth for the first part of his words; He truly loved every moment of the time he had spent with Sensui, ever since his life was spared in order to watch the series finale of his favourite television programe. Having Sensui agree to let him -- a demon -- tag along with him on cases after that was more than Itsuki could have ever asked for. That's why he helped with the forging of the tunnel without so much as a second thought. He wanted to help Sensui realize his dreams, after he helped Itsuki realize his.

Itsuki was not, however, being quite honest about the latter half of his words. He couldn't quite say that he was entirely without regrets...

"Sorry for keeping you waiting... Not like you have anywhere to be! Not yet, anyway." A familiar voice began, snapping Itsuki out of his thoughts, and redirecting his attention to the toddler standing in front of them. "Deciding where you two go was surprisingly difficult to figure out! You wouldn't think so after almost destroying all of Human World, but you both led... satisfactory lives up until then."

Sensui shuffled to fully face the young prince, before speaking absolutely. His tone was surprisingly light, and sounded almost amused. "But we're still going to Hell."

Koenma hesitated for a moment, seemingly to figure out how to word was he was going to say next, before nodding slowly. "...I'm afraid so. While what happened at the raid -- the murders -- can be over looked due to you being pushed too far too early. And Itsuki has never caused any trouble during his life in Human World. However, the tunnel incident cannot be over looked. I'm sorry."

"But Shinobu's innocent! His other personalities were the ones doing all of the work to construct the tunnel and recruit the psychics. You ever heard him say that he hadn't shown his face publicly in months!" The level, smooth tone that seemed ever-present in Itsuki's voice was beginning to slip into desperation, as the weight of their final judgement was gradually sinking in. It wasn't so much that he cared about his own fate, but he couldn't allow his truest friend to be damned. At least not while his core -- the part Itsuki was most fond of -- remained pure.

The toddler turned his gaze on Itsuki, eyes soft with the sympathy he felt for both the former Spirit Detective and the demon. He really didn't want to see them condemned, either. But his hands were tied. "Unfortunately, while the other six personalities could possibly be excused for their actions, it was Shinobu's thoughts that first forged the idea. He's just as guilty as the others."

After hearing what should have been a definite sentencing, Itsuki was struck with a frantic idea. It would be a long shot, but he knew he had to try. He would never forgive himself if he didn't. Taking in a deep breath, the demon quickly recomposed himself to his typical state. "...What if Shinobu was not the one who thought of the tunnel? What if he had been nothing but an innocent bystander who got dragged into someone else's plan? You know Shinobu was always the naive one."

Sensui's soft eyes widened as he became clear on what the other man was trying to do for him. He couldn't let that happen. He had to take responsibility for the crimes his other sides had committed. However, before he could object, his other six personalities screamed at him to just stay quiet and protect them. Let Itsuki take the fall if Koenma was foolish enough to go for it.

Shinobu was torn, though. He didn't want to go against the six people living within him, who committed all of the sins that came with forging the tunnel to keep his soul innocent. On the other hand, he couldn't allow the one friend he had outside of his head, who had been there since almost the beginning, to suffer alone.

Weighing the decision, Sensui threw a quick glance in Itsuki's direction, pausing when he noticed that the other demon was looking back at him. In the brief instant their eyes met, the former Spirit Detective was able to see that this was what Itsuki really wanted to do. There would be no changing his mind if Koenma would let him. His eyes were pleading with Sensui, asking him for one last favour.

Conceding to both sides -- his personalities and Itsuki -- Shinobu forced himself to remain silent, and just watch the scene play out. It was odd to have to watch his fate be determined without his input, but he trusted Itsuki.

Koenma watched the seemingly wordless conversation intently, mauling over what he had just heard. He knew that Itsuki was just trying to protect Sensui, to save him from the punishment that he was already doomed to. He also knew that Itsuki's points could easily be contradicted and over-powered. Koenma didn't want to disprove the demon's logic, though. He wanted to save Shinobu just as much as Itsuki did. Afterall, it wasn't really Sensui's fault that he became what he did.

After another moment of mental deliberation, the toddler sighed at the hopelessness of the situation -- he knew that at least one of them would have to take responsibility for the tunnel -- and turned to Itsuki. He had to make sure Itsuki knew exactly what he was getting himself into. "You do realize what you're doing, Itsuki... If you shoulder all of the blame for the tunnel, there will be no getting out of an eternity of punishment. You're not necessarily damned yet... I could see if I could potentially save you, if you weren't the mastermind behind this."

Without missing so much as a beat, Itsuki crossed his arms loosely over his chest, and spoke certainly. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was always the one behind the tunnel's creation, and just manipulated Shinobu into assisting me. He should not have to suffer for that. I alone should suffer for the sins I have committed."

Even with the situation as grave as it was, Koenma felt a warm smile pull as the corners of his mouth as the true selflessness being displayed. It was an incredibly rare thing to see in humans, let alone in demons, and he knew that he just had to honour Itsuki's request.

Smile quickly fading, the prince sighed heavily. "If that is what you wish, Itsuki. You are indefinately sentenced to an eternity of damnation, and Sensui's case will be put up for review. I can make no guarentees, however."

This time it was Itsuki's turn to smirk. "Thank you, Koenma."

"I will escort you to your destination. I can give you a moment alone first to say goodbye, if you would like." Koenma offered glumly at the thought of the task ahead of him. He began to walk away before Itsuki had the chance to answer, stopping when he was confident that he was out of ear shot, but still in eye sight.

With Koenma gone, Itsuki and Sensui turned to face eachother, eyes immediately locking once again, seemingly continuing on with the wordless conversation that had begun a few moments ago.

It was a silent thanks for the years of companionship and loyalty, and that bizarre friendship that had formed from it. It was a fond appreciation for everything they had gone through together, and a solace that there would never be any other moments like that again. Most importantly, it was a heart felt goodbye to the one person they had allowed themselves to get close to, and an unspoken promise to never forget that.

A couple of quiet minutes later, Sensui and Itsuki nodded at each other simultaneously, effectively ending the communication. They had said everything they needed to.

It took a considerable amount of effort, but Itsuki forced himself to step away from Sensui, and toward the patiently waiting Koenma. He walked slowly, casually, prolonging the moment. He briefly stopped to throw a glance over his shoulder, to the man behind him, and let out a sign only audible to his ears.

He did have one regret, the demon continued interrupted thought from earlier. That regret was only having revealed his hidden desire to one day become Shinobu's lover to Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara, and not to the one person who it actually mattered to. He regretted not voicing his feelings when he had the chance, and not even finding out whether Sensui even felt remotely the same about him.

Now he would never know.

-Fin-

A/N: Just a little one shot I've had brewing in my head for a while, and had to finally get it out. Not my best, but I just adore the thought of Sensui and Itsuki, and I like the idea of Itsuki trying to protect Sensui. :)


End file.
